


you got me high so fast

by bvssbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, like. as a couple, no pet play though i promise, renjun compares yukhei to dogs too many times he has issues, there's a cucumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvssbot/pseuds/bvssbot
Summary: yukhei between his legs is such a sight, one renjun hasn’t grown accustomed to yet, and when yukhei looks up to meet eyes it sends a chilling shiver down his spine. it makes him wonder, too, why he didn’t jump yukhei the first time he caught yukhei checking him out.





	you got me high so fast

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this some time back but bc i wrote another pwp right after and found them too similar to post both at the same time, so i had to sit on this one until i remembered about it and edited lol  
> can you tell it's super self-indulgent? cause it is. i mean, it's not only yukhei porn but renjun porn as well. that's even worse i think  
> working title was renjun has balls because renjun has balls
> 
> [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsX3ATc3FbA) :^

yukhei’s arms are tight around him when he lowers renjun onto his bed, lips glued to a particular spot right under renjun’s jaw that he’s been licking for the past minute as if it’s lathered with honey. renjun isn’t sure yukhei would even need a buffer like honey to have a reason to slobber all over renjun in the first place — it’s not like renjun got to know yukhei through and through in the one week they’ve been aware of each other’s existence, but it doesn’t take a lot to know that yukhei’s seemingly one and only flaw is his incapability not to act like a big dog.

it appears to be purely unintentional, and renjun isn’t going to give yukhei shit for wanting to cover his whole body in saliva to… fucking _scent_ him, or whatever dogs do it for. the first time they made out, yukhei paid more attention renjun’s neck and ears than his lips. renjun, for how much he complained about how gross and wet it felt after, didn’t really have any problems with that. still doesn’t — yukhei is so hot renjun might just let him do whatever.

the dog comparison kind of throws renjun off when they’re just about to fuck, though, so he hurries to think about how he hasn’t even set a foot on the floor of yukhei’s teeny tiny shitty _i-don’t-have-money-for-normal-furniture_ apartment because yukhei preferred carrying him in his arms from the front door right into his bed. renjun has never had a man so willing to carry him in his arms.

“wanna suck you off,” yukhei mutters before he bites right into the skin where it’s tender, and there’s exactly a millisecond between that and renjun sitting up so he can grab yukhei’s face and guide him until they’re kissing again.

yukhei smiles into it, tilts his head to slot their lips at a better angle and, _fuck,_ renjun hates him so much. especially when yukhei grabs him under his thighs and hoists him up on the bed so renjun’s head can rest on the pillow, ever the gentleman. renjun is going to feel the imprints of yukhei’s hands on the back of his thighs for weeks.

distracted by yukhei’s tongue writing out a whole novel inside his mouth, he doesn’t notice right away that there’s something suspiciously hard underneath him, and it takes quite a lot of willpower to let go of where he’s been gripping yukhei’s hair to reach behind himself. lips pausing in concentration against yukhei’s, renjun feels around for a hot second.

at first, as renjun takes a hold of it, he rightfully suspects it to be a dildo, and the world stills around him dramatically as he tries to desperately grasp the concept of yukhei owning one. and _for what?_ oh, god, is yukhei going to fuck him with it? is yukhei going to fuck _himself_ with it?!

yukhei’s lips gradually move to kiss behind renjun’s ear when renjun triumphally gets the didlo out into the light, and renjun stares at the unsuspecting, real life actual cucumber in his hand for such a long period of time that yukhei has to quite literally take the matter into his own hands and then chuck it on the floor somewhere behind them in favor of bringing renjun’s attention back to himself.

much to his chagrin, between yukhei manhandling renjun’s legs to wrap around his hips and helping him out of his t-shirt, renjun doesn’t catch a moment to ask why in god’s name yukhei would have a cucumber out of all things casually lying around on his bed. he might even be moving on way too fast when yukhei licks into his mouth, but the heavy weight of his hand on the back of renjun’s neck and the way be sucks on his lower lip every time he pulls a tad back has renjun questioning his priorities.

zeroing on yukhei masterfully dealing with the zipper of renjun’s jeans automatically sends everything else on his mind on a paid vacation to a five star sea resort, and as soon as realization hits that it’s the first time yukhei undressing him, excitement pumps a whole lot of air inside renjun’s suddenly dumb head to the point where he gets lightheaded for a moment. he doesn’t care to think much about cucumbers after that.

renjun lets go of yukhei’s hair and slides his hands down his pecs until he reaches the stomach, and then under the shirt because he can. yukhei, being the bastard he is, flexes for him and grins into the kiss, too, and renjun would smack him for being a smug fucking asshole if he didn’t want yukhei to fuck him into the next weekend.

“shut up”, he still tells him to stay true to himself, brows furrowing when he doesn’t sound as intimidating as he wishes to, even to himself. he sounds fucked up and they didn’t even do anything yet! why didn’t anyone warn him about yukhei being so dangerous?

“di’n’t say anythin’,” yukhei innocently replies between kisses, moving south, down renjun’s neck and to his collarbones. renjun can feel the smile against his skin; it’s clear as day that yukhei is enjoying making a mess out of him, and it’s such a stupid turn on. yukhei’s self confidence has given him a boner more than once, so it’s embarrassing that it somehow still manages to be a surprise.

renjun throws his head back when yukhei dares to bite down on one of his collarbones, a moan trapped in his throat, and grabs a hold of yukhei’s ass to press him closer. even his ass is nice???

“you’re enjoying this too much,” he accusatively pants into the air, eyes closing on their own accord the lower yukhei’s lips move on his torso. he jolts when yukhei licks around one of his nipples and steals a gasp from him, the fucking cat burglar of sex.

it’s too naive of renjun to expect for yukhei to grace him with an actual reply, because instead yukhei grabs one of renjun’s hands and guides it to the back of his head so he gets a hold of his hair, and lowers himself until his face is right in front of renjun’s crotch. renjun puts the other hand on his shoulder, torn between pushing him away and pulling him closer. renjun swears he hasn’t made a harder decision since he had to choose his major.

yukhei between his legs is such a sight, one renjun hasn’t grown accustomed to yet, and when yukhei looks up to meet eyes it sends a chilling shiver down his spine. it makes him wonder, too, why he didn’t jump yukhei the first time he caught yukhei checking him out.

“what?” renjun bites onto his lower lip, hands trembling out of excitement when yukhei slowly deals with his zipper, like they’ve got all the time in the world. his legs close on reflex and come in contact with yukhei’s shoulders when he leaves a light kiss on renjun’s right hipbone, gaze unwavering.

“nothin’,” yukhei mumbles into his skin, finally breaking eye-contact. “just enjoying the view.”

“oh my god,” renjun whispers, chilly from all the wet spots yukhei left over his body and burning up at the same time, and hesitantly watches as yukhei tugs his jeans down and off his legs. along with them flies his own shirt and renjun’s eyes, traitors, glue themselves to his stomach as he grabs the gelled hair on the back of yukhei’s head once he’s back in his reach. for fuck’s sake, renjun’s never even cared about abs, how come yukhei is so hot? he would probably look hot even in mark’s tasteless straight boy clothes.

when he manages to drag his gaze up to yukhei’s face, he is already watching renjun with a grin on his face, pleased like a cat. or a dog? “like what you see?” he asks, all smug and knowing.

yukhei all of a sudden pushing his palm over renjun’s clothed dick is toe curling, and renjun unintentionally scrapes his nails against yukhei’s scalp before he can remember himself.

“don’t– ah…” he gasps, hips canting up to chase the feeling. goosebumps rise all over his legs when yukhei caresses the insides of his thighs, and then yukhei’s kissing renjun again, all tongue and no sympathy, before finally settling down between his legs and _finally_ stripping renjun of his underwear.

“hm,” he pauses, “didn’t know you had balls,” he says and laughs as if it’s _funny_ when renjun kicks him with the heel of his foot.

“shut the fuck up or i’m getting up and leaving,” renjun outright lies through his teeth, and promptly chokes on his words when yukhei doesn’t stall to lean in and lick a fat stripe across his sac. _“oh.”_

renjun tries not to show his surprise that yukhei knows how to use his big mouth with purpose, licking him all over before he sucks all of renjun’s dick inside effortlessly, tongue hot and so, so _wet_ that the feeling itself immediately makes up for all eighteen years of suffering renjun has endured. the question of life purpose becomes no more — renjun was made to have his dick sucked by yukhei, and that means yukhei was created to suck his dick. they’re so lucky to have found each other.

“yukhei– _shit,”_ renjun mutters, gripping onto yukhei’s hair for dear life as he tries to stay afloat, and the pathetic thinness of his voice serves as nothing else but encouragement for yukhei to do better, as if renjun is his teacher he _oh_ so desperately wants to impress on the first week of semester, either for credit or a chance to smash.

it’s hard to keep his eyes open, but renjun makes sure not to miss anything — he watches every second of yukhei sucking him off and hopelessly prays for his sanity, because it should be illegal for yukhei to do so good and look so amazing at the same time. renjun stares like spellbound at his lips glisten with spit when yukhei pulls back to suck on the head of renjun’s dick. his hips jump up and his eyelids flutter close at sensory overload, and he doesn’t last that long after yukhei sucks him so far inside his mouth that renjun reaches the back of his throat.

it’s a whole lot of embarrassing to come so soon, and the moan renjun hears himself let out does nothing to help, but yukhei doesn’t let him dwell on it too long, scooting up until he can smooch renjun comfortably, a taste of jizz on his lips anything but a turn off. satisfied, renjun sighs into the kiss, licking over yukhei’s lips to taste it all, and wraps arms around his shoulders. it’s a slower paced kiss, mostly just lips, — renjun pats yukhei’s hair gratefully for giving him a moment to catch his breath, and yukhei predictably leans into the touch as much as he can without breaking apart, like a dog chasing two toys at the same time. renjun lets his mind drift off the thought into tv static.

“good?” yukhei asks against his lips, shoving his tongue inside like he couldn’t wait for renjun’s breath to even out just to rob him all over again. renjun can only hum noncommittedly in reply, mouth full of yukhei.

wandering hands reaching inside yukhei’s pants, he moves his mouth to the side enough to slur, “why d’you still have these on?”

that doesn’t fail to prompt yukhei to scramble to sit up and undress, earning a snort out of renjun and in exchange giving him a second to pull himself together. “holup,” yukhei warns, “let me– uh.”

as soon as yukhei kicks off his pants and drops back on top of him in record speed, renjun plants a kiss in the corner of his mouth and circles a hand around his shaft when it springs up against yukhei’s stomach. it’s a bit wet thanks to precum but not wet enough, and renjun allows himself another few seconds of lazy kissing before he inevitably pulls back.

“got any lube?” he asks, already knowing the answer, and patiently waits as yukhei leans on his elbow next to renjun’s head to reach into his bedside drawer. the stretch of his neck above renjun is too attractive for renjun to pass on sucking on a damp with sweat spot near his adam’s apple, and yukhei is trembling by the time he finds the lube and can hand renjun the half empty bottle. renjun doesn’t waste time pouring it right over his dick, enough for it to obscenely drip down onto his own stomach. must be a sight.

“fuck,” yukhei whispers when renjun takes a good grip around him, resting his other elbow on the left side of renjun’s head and caging him in. he’s going a little cross-eyed staring at renjun from so close up, and the way he thrusts into renjun's hold on his cock almost makes renjun coo at him.

“feels nice?” he asks, watching yukhei's face twist in pleasure. his eyes are so big and so wet, almost like he’s about to cry. renjun sort of wants him to, just to poke fun at him.

yukhei swallows tightly and renjun scrapes his nails against where he’s resting his free hand on the small of yukhei's back to get him to reply verbally. “yeah– _yeah,_ fuck.”

it’s a new discovery that yukhei turns so much more sensitive when someone has a hand on his dick, and renjun takes full advantage of it, figuring out how yukhei likes it the most — tight and fast, — and teases him with going slow every few seconds before returning to the previous pace. in response yukhei drops his head against renjun’s shoulder, low moans falling from his lips and eyes shutting close every time renjun’s grip on his shaft loosens.

“you have a nice dick,” renjun speaks right into his ear and revels in how it doesn’t fail to turn several shades darker. it fuels him. he kisses wetly under the blushing ear, feeling his own dick harden again — not like it takes much. “fits perfectly in my hand.”

 _“renjun,”_ yukhei whines, hips canting into renjun’s hand until there’s almost no space between their bodies.

“don’t be a baby,” renjun chides, taking the opportunity to take his hand off yukhei and press closer to him, rubbing his tummy against yukhei’s dick.

yukhei ruts into him almost immediately, as if he’s been waiting for it, and renjun almost wants to stop him and get that cock inside himself instead. his breath hitches every time his own dick gets caught between them, and he himself feels caught, trapped under yukhei’s body. if it wasn’t apparent before just how bigger than him yukhei is, then now it’s all renjun can focus on for a long moment until he wills himself to start paying attention again.

it’s admittedly nice to have yukhei at his mercy like that. renjun always has had a thing for having power over people, but with yukhei it’s amplified by the very flirty nature of his, by how he’s taken a liking to embarrassing renjun since their first meeting, by how fucking _mad_ he makes renjun because, god, renjun doesn’t remember the last time he liked a boy this much.

renjun grabs his ass, encouraging yukhei to chase his pleasure.

“like this,” he tells him, adjusting position a little so his dick is right next to yukhei’s. inner thighs sensitive where they’ve been rubbing against the top of yukhei’s, the bed cover uncomfortably damp under them, renjun minds nothing but the way yukhei’s shoulders shake as he mindlessly drags his lips all over the base of renjun’s neck where he’s able to reach, lips too slack to plant any real kisses.

renjun wonders how many hickeys yukhei’s managed to give him. probably enough to last him a lifetime. maybe they should match.

yukhei moans when renjun latches onto an inviting looking piece of flesh on his neck, hips stuttering when renjun can’t help but bite into it, and coming all over their abdomens with a loud moan, like a switch has been flipped. he ruts into it on autopilot, carelessly smearing it to places it didn’t get to, and renjun holds him through it, nosing along his sweaty neck and caressing the knobs of his curved spine.

“good boy,” renjun tells him through a smile when yukhei stills, hot breath tickling his bare shoulder, but keeps rubbing against him. renjun is so close, he just needs a little more and –

yukhei whines at the back of his throat weakly, gathering enough strength to sneak a hand between them and grab renjun’s dick, swiftly stroking him until renjun comes too, again, with a tiny choked up noise. it’s then when yukhei’s arms give in and he flops on top of renjun, successfully cutting airflow for him for few moments until renjun manages to poke him on the ribs where it’s the most ticklish and send yukhei tumbling off of him onto the bed.

“don’t do that again” renjun wheezes, sitting up and chest heaving both from almost dying and coming twice in a row. yukhei mutters something unintelligible and renjun ignores him, frowning at his jizz and lube covered stomach and fights an urge to touch the mess, instead bothering to reach and grab yukhei’s shirt off the floor. he’ll steal it to wash later.

yukhei is dead to the world when renjun plops back down and turns his head to look him over, and half-dead yukhei turns out to look just as delectable as he did wide awake and hard, especially after sex. renjun drags the back of his hand across yukhei’s forehead, coming back to it a second later to carefully brush the damp strands of hair off the way with the tips of his fingers. yukhei makes another unclassified noise but doesn’t open his eyes, and renjun takes his chance to snuggle up to him and peck his lips once, his own too sensitive from so much kissing to attempt something more.

“mmh,” yukhei hums, and a second later renjun feels a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer until renjun’s face inevitably meets his shoulder.

it should’ve served as a warning, because as soon as yukhei feels renjun close to him he traps him inside his arms like he’s a prized possession, the only thing left of yukhei’s life fortune. it’s a bit too tight to be a loving hold, but renjun has already familiarized himself with the concept of yukhei applying more force than needed sometimes, so it’s not that big of a deal as long as renjun can breathe.

“yuk _hei,”_ he still whines in protest, wrist bent at an uncomfortable angle under him, but settles down as soon as he manages to take a better position, one leg slung over yukhei’s torso. he doesn’t have the presence of mind to be self-conscious, too satisfied to think about how his body looks or what yukhei might think of it. by any means, yukhei is already one foot in dream land, so renjun is going to take a guess he doesn’t really care about renjun being too scrawny or awkward looking.

he lets himself admit — the snuggling isn’t half as bad, with yukhei so big and so warm, even if he did kind of drop dead after coming. he’s really good at sucking dick, too. maybe renjun should keep him.

“i’m gonna keep you,” he tells yukhei assuredly, getting only a sleepy grunt in return. jesus.

well, it’s not like yukhei has a choice, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/twinkton), [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/buttholer)


End file.
